All I Want For Christmas
by Smackalicious
Summary: Tony only has one thing on his mind this Christmas. Tabby fluff. Post Silent Night. Written as a Hangman prize for a friend on NFA.


**Title: All I Want For Christmas  
Pairing: Tony/Abby  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Het  
Cat: Fluff, a tiny bit of Angst  
Spoilers: Tag for Silent Night  
Warnings: None.  
Summary: Tony only has one thing on his mind this Christmas.  
Author's Note: Written as a prize for Cassy on NFA for correctly guessing my Hangman puzzle. Her prompt was this: "Tony says he was going to have a good Christmas and Abby hangs out because she's bored and dismayed when the team needs to work over Christmas. What did they have planned? Can be friendship, is welcome to be more. You know I love Tabby." And this is kind of the Abby we saw in the first two seasons more than the one now, but somehow she works better with Tony, if that makes sense.**

* * *

"So, Tony, those big, big plans still on?" McGee asked as he packed up his belongings to take home.

Tony grinned as he tossed his gun into a desk drawer. "Yep. Not even a case on Christmas could keep me from this."

McGee nodded in approval. "Wow. She must really be something, Tony."

Tony gave him a disbelieving smile. "What makes you think this is about a woman?"

McGee shrugged. "You've just got this look, Tony. Trust me; I know what it looks like when a woman's captured someone's attention."

Tony shrugged on his coat and gave McGee a look of scrutiny. "Speaking from experience there, Probester?"

McGee gave a small smile. "Maybe." He looked down at his watch. "You should probably get going. Christmas is almost over. Wouldn't want your mystery lady to get upset for missing the big day."

"And you," Tony said as he walked around his desk, tossing something through the air to McGee, "wouldn't want your mystery lady to deflate before you get home."

McGee looked down at Tony's "gift." It was a portable air pump. "Funny, Tony," he called out as Tony jogged to the elevator, giving him a wave goodbye as he did so.

As Tony hit the down button on the elevator and looked up to watch the numbers descend, he couldn't keep the smile off his face and was ready to burst at the seams, he was so excited. The plans he'd made were random and spontaneous; he didn't even think his "mystery lady," as McGee had so eloquently put it, knew about this.

And that was the best part of the whole thing.

He was going to surprise her, in only the best way possible.

As the elevator dinged its arrival at the basement level of NCIS, Tony stepped out gingerly and tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to spoil his arrival. He needed to catch her off guard, completely scare her so she would spill her Caf-Pow! all over and scream and then punch him, but then jump into his arms because that's just what Abby did.

Yes, Tony's big plans were with Abby, and with any luck, they'd be plans they'd share for years to come.

As Tony reached Abby's lab, he heard the soft sounds of Christmas carols being played over her stereo system - quite a change from Classic Death. But Abby was nothing if not a Christmas lover, which is why Tony was sure she wouldn't mind his interruption too much. He smiled as he saw her current position; head slumped down on top of her folded arms, content little sounds of pleasure coming from between her pursed lips.

He snuck closer, finally reaching her chair and preparing to whisper in her ear, or jostle her awake, he wasn't quite sure yet, and while he was making his decision, heard, "I know you're there, Tony."

He jumped back, surprised at the voice. "Geez, Abbs. Don't scare me like that."

Abby sat up, turning around and grinning at him. "And what were you planning on doing to me?" She cocked her head at him and gave him a pointed look.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Got me there." He scratched his head, suddenly bashful. Something about Abby had just always managed to make him just a little nervous, and it wasn't the tattoos and black lipstick.

"So?" She gave him another look, this one more curious than anything else, and Tony found himself unable to keep the smile off his face.

"I know you probably wanted to celebrate Christmas and this case probably ruined your plans . . ."

"Shut your mouth, Tony DiNozzo!" Abby suddenly said, and Tony flinched again, eyes wide. She continued, unnoticing of his reaction. "I got the chance of a lifetime here - to reunite a father and daughter, on Christmas, of all days!" She clasped her hands together and spun around dreamily. "It was better than anything I could have ever planned."

Tony's face fell slightly at her words, but he still managed a smile. If there was one thing he was good at, it was faking happiness. "Well, that's great, Abbs. Um, I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before I went home, I guess . . ."

Abby squinted at him, trying to figure him out. "No you didn't. I know you, Tony. You had a reason for coming down here. Now spill."

He shrugged, looking at his shoes. Man, what had gotten into him? He was so . . . anxious! And it was just Abby. He saw her every day. He had nothing to be . . . "Well. I kinda wanted to, I don't know, see if you wanted to . . ."

"Tony, what is up with you?" Abby asked with a smile in her voice. "You're starting to sound like McGee. _Old _McGee. Come on. What's up?"

"Abby, I really wanted to spend Christmas with you," Tony blurted out. Abby looked mildly surprised, but pleasantly so, and he continued. "You're always so cheerful and kind-hearted and . . . sometimes I need that. I mean, I know Gibbs cares, and even Probie and Ziva, though I wonder about Ziva sometimes, but sometimes . . . I just need a hug."

"Oh, Tony!" Abby breathed, opening her arms and hugging him gently. "You know all you have to do is ask!" She snuggled into his shirt, making cooing noises of pleasure, then pulled back after a moment, sensing his hesitation. "There's something else, isn't there?" she said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, Abbs. I . . ." He stepped away from her, pacing the lab and running a hand through his hair. "I'm not very good at this kind of thing. It's not really who I am at all . . ."

"Tony . . ." Abby said, her voice barely audible.

He stopped pacing. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Abby tried to keep her mouth from dropping open in surprise, but failed. "You want . . . What?"

Tony let out a chuckle of frustration. "See? This is why I can't do this. I just get this reaction like I've completely lost my mind." His laughter turned sad and he looked at the floor again. "Maybe I have. I just know that I can't think clearly around you anymore."

Abby was silent for a moment, and when Tony looked up at her, he found her simply watching him, studying him. "Where did this come from, Tony?" she asked, her eyes bright and curious. "I mean, I just never saw it . . . You and Ziva always had this . . ."

"I can't be with Ziva," he interrupted her, desperate. "And I probably shouldn't be with you, either, but . . . You know, forget I asked. Merry Christmas." He turned for the door of the lab, walking off, and Abby was almost too shocked to respond, but did at the last minute.

"You wait right there, Mister," her voice came loud and clear across the room. She ran over to him, her boots clunking against the floor as she did so, and waited for him to turn around and face her. When he didn't, she did it for him. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Home, Abby," Tony sighed. "I have feelings for you, but I know I shouldn't act on them."

"Why not?" Abby whispered, looking up into his eyes. She took his hands and placed them on her chest.

He laughed again. "Because Gibbs would kill me, for one, and I'm not ready to die yet." Abby gave him an exasperated look and he sighed again. "Sorry. I just . . . I'm not good at these things. Look what I did to Jeanne. And Paula."

"You loved them, Tony," Abby said, her voice stern yet soft. "You have to let go of this fear you have of hurting people and just let yourself love someone." She raised her hands to his face. "I'll let you start with me, but you have to do it, or else I really will sic Gibbs on you."

He let out a soft chuckle. "So you'll spend Christmas with me?"

Abby giggled and threw her arms around him again. "Well, Christmas is officially over now, but I think I can manage the weekend after." She pulled back and found him smiling. "That's better. I don't like it when you're sad, Tony. It's not a good look for you."

She pulled away from him and skipped across the lab, as Tony scoffed at her words. "Now, take that back, Ms. Sciuto. I like to think I'm rather good at pulling off the distraught cop look. Learned it from Eastwood. Pacino. DeNiro." Abby rolled her eyes and laughed at him, coming at him again with her hands behind her back. He attempted a peek, but she followed his eyes with hers, and he looked her in the face again. "Okay, I give up. What's behind your back? Don't tell me it's a present. Because I don't have one here . . ."

"You got me a present?" Abby breathed, but then focused back on what Tony was asking. "Oh, right. Well . . ." She bit her lip, attempting coyness. "I didn't think you'd _really _need help, but I wasn't sure, so . . ."

"What, Abbs."

Abby frowned. "Sheesh. No reason to get all Gibbs on me, Tony." She then brightened and pulled her hands around in front of her. "Ta-da."

Tony stared at the sprig of mistletoe in her hands, unsure of what to say or do. She wanted him to kiss her. She _wanted _him to kiss her!

"Tony?" Abby's timid voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her, his heart beating wildly as he saw the look of doubt on her face.

"You're right, Abbs," he said, his voice husky. "I sure as hell don't need that mistletoe." He reached for her, grabbing the plant from her hands and tossing it aside, then grabbing her, staring into her frightened eyes for a moment before doing the dramatic and dipping her and placing a fevered kiss on her lips.

Abby relaxed into his grip and slid her arms around his neck, kissing him back, and they gradually made their way back into a vertical position, Abby's hands now running through Tony's hair and his holding her tight against his body as their lips fought gently against each other. After a few more moments, they separated and as they caught their breath, Abby fell against him and said,

"I sure hope you need hugs more often."

Tony started laughing and kissed her again, rocking her back and forth after their lips had parted again, and found himself thinking that working on Christmas certainly did have its benefits.

**THE END!**


End file.
